


В ожидании Супермена

by Severench



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dream Sharing, IronWinter - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, winteriron
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: – Большинство знаменитостей находят свою родственную душу очень быстро, но вы ведь в центре внимания с самого рождения! Что, по-вашему, это может означать? Вы обеспокоены тем, что всё ещё не встретили свою пару?Роуди нахмурился и ободряюще сжал его плечо, а Пеппер выступила вперёд, собираясь прервать неловкий допрос, но Тони поднял руку, останавливая их обоих.- Всё в порядке, - сказал он. – Он просто немного запаздывает. Знаете, понёс супергеройский плащ в химчистку.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting For Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615609) by [CognizantCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CognizantCatastrophe/pseuds/CognizantCatastrophe). 



> Эта история – часть серии фанфиков автора по пейрингу Айрон Винтер, но остальные рассказы мне как-то не зашли, так что я перевела только этот. Они никак не связаны между собой по сюжету, только пейрингом, так что вы ничего не потеряете.  
> Он простой и чудовищно флаффный, но мне почему-то приглянулся)

\- Мистер Старк, вы уже встретили свою пару?  
А ведь Тони только вышел из здания Старк Индастриз после очень долгого дня. Роуди и Пеппер напряглись от затянувшейся паузы. Он повернулся и оскалился репортёру своей фирменной ухмылкой.  
\- Ещё нет, - ответил он.  
\- Это просто невероятно для столь публичного человека как вы, - продолжил репортёр. – Большинство знаменитостей находят свою родственную душу очень быстро, но вы ведь в центре внимания с самого рождения! Что, по-вашему, это может означать? Вы обеспокоены тем, что всё ещё не встретили свою пару?  
Роуди нахмурился и ободряюще сжал его плечо, а Пеппер выступила вперёд, собираясь прервать неловкий допрос, но Тони поднял руку, останавливая их обоих.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказал он, та самая улыбка всё ещё на губах. – Он просто немного запаздывает. Знаете, понёс супергеройский плащ в химчистку.  
С этими словами Тони отвернулся от недоумевающего репортёра и направился к машине, ждущей у обочины.  
\- Знаешь, - начал Роуди, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье рядом с Тони, - ты ведь никогда не объяснял мне, почему всегда говоришь о своей паре, словно он супергерой. Почему так?  
Тони пожал плечами и опустил глаза. Сейчас, когда репортёр наконец исчез из поля зрения, он больше не улыбался.  
\- По многим причинам, - ответил он туманно. – Ты поймёшь, когда я вас познакомлю.  
Роуди нахмурился.  
\- Тони, - осторожно вмешалась Пеппер, - почему ты не хочешь с нами поужинать? Уже несколько месяцев никуда не выходишь, только-только в офис и домой. Тебе стоит больше общаться с новыми людьми. А вдруг ты как раз его и встретишь?  
Тони покачал головой.  
\- Это не так работает.  
Пеппер смутилась, но останавливаться не собиралась.  
\- Хорошо, но сложно ожидать новых знакомств, если ты никуда не выходишь. Какие уж тут встречи, - раздражённо продолжила она. – Давай, Тони. Мы не будем долго тебя задерживать, просто приходи. Мы беспокоимся о тебе.  
\- Не-а, - снова отказался Тони и выпрыгнул из машины, едва она успела затормозить перед Башней Старка. Он буквально побежал к двери, игнорируя Пеппер и воззвания Роуди.  
Снаружи уже стемнело, солнце зашло несколько часов назад, и Тони смотрел в небо. Звёзд не было видно, но он знал, что они там.  
В точности как его пара.  
На руке Тони, прямо под рукавом обыкновенной чёрной футболки, пряталась красная звезда. Его метка. Уникальная для каждой пары. У кого-то ещё тоже могли быть звезды, но они были бы другого цвета и размера. Или даже перевёрнуты. Но только у одного человека была идеально совпадающая красная звезда на той же самой части тела.  
Хотя Тони верил в существование пары вовсе не из-за звезды. Конечно, для всего мира метки были основным признаком связи, но всегда находились люди, у которых было что-то ещё, что-то большее. Иногда пары могли чувствовать эмоции друг друга, или замечали на теле странные шрамы, которые возникали неизвестно откуда.  
У Тони были… сны.  
Он видел сны, которые не были его снами. Или вовсе ими не были. Скорее воспоминаниями, но приходили они к нему именно по ночам. Он никогда не видел их главного участника – вместо этого он видел мир глазами своей пары.  
Иногда эти сны были ужасны. Смерть. Война. Падение. Боль.  
Иногда… сны приносили покой. О том, как он задувал десять свечей на торте, пока переполнившие комнату люди скандировали «С Днём Рождения!». Держал на руках младенца, и женщина говорила ему, что теперь у него есть сестра. Играл в парке с тощим светловолосым мальчиком.  
Сны не имели особого смысла. Некоторые воспоминания касались времён ещё до его рождения – десятки лет назад. Порой он видел те же воспоминания в современном мире. Это было странно – словно смотреть ремейк старого фильма. Было сложно разобраться в происходящем.  
В последние несколько лет сны стали… другими.  
Это началось, когда он был в Афганистане. Сны сменились с ужасающей войны и домашнего кино на… блуждание по улицам в попытках помочь людям. Прошлые сны всегда были случайными и нечёткими, всегда приносили беспокойство и непонимание. Новые сны были ясными, словно он сам их переживал.  
Ему снилось, как он отталкивает женщину с дороги разогнавшегося велосипедиста, а она кричит на него, потому что так и не увидела опасность. Как он преследует мужчину, укравшего у женщины кошелёк, и его самого за это же и арестовывают.  
Где-то далеко его пара пыталась помогать людям – людям, которые скорее набросятся на него, чем поблагодарят. Но это никогда его не останавливало. Он продолжал пытаться, продолжал искать… что-то.  
Тони надеялся, что именно он был этим чем-то.  
Тогда, в пустыне, он сумел построить костюм, улетел домой и попытался стать таким человеком, который будет достоин такого вот супермена, которым был предназначенный Тони.  
Всегда был.  
Как бы ни было Тони грустно или страшно, с самого детства во сне его хранило тёплое, успокаивающее ощущение связи. Этот человек из снов был ему почти знаком. Он был героем Тони так долго, что теперь эта миссия по спасению мира в одиночку совсем не удивляла.  
Если бы Тони только нашёл своего супермена…

_________________________________________

\- Мистер Старк, а где же ваш пара?  
Клинт закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся. Наташа напряглась рядом с Тони, и Стив успокаивающе сжал его плечо.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это уместно на данной конференции, - нахмурившись, сказал Кэп. Репортёр покраснела и опустила глаза, кажется, потрясённая тем, что её отчитал Капитан Америка.  
Тони стоило бы согласиться. Он только что пронёс чёртову ядерную бомбу сквозь космический портал, а половина Нью-Йорка лежала в руинах, но что уж тут мелочиться. Некоторые люди просто не умеют сдаваться.  
\- Он просто работает допоздна, - говорит Тони с фирменной улыбкой на лице. – И иногда часами застревает во «Всё по десять центов». Просто стыд какой-то, - Тони подмигнул. – Если бы мы были в каком-нибудь фильме, я бы романтично целовался с ним перед камерами, но, пожалуй, в другой раз. Журналисты смеялись, Мстители улыбались тоже или пытались скрыть беспокойство, и жизнь продолжалась.

  
_________________________________________

_\- Всё хорошо, - говорит он, склонившись над девочкой-подростком. – Они ушли._   
_Она оглядывается, убеждаясь, что шайка шпаны действительно исчезла, и вытирает слёзы кулаком. Смотрит на него, кусая губы._   
_\- Давай, - говорит он успокаивающе и протягивает ей руку. – Я отведу тебя домой._   
_\- Я не могу, - отвечает она, беря его за руку. – Я убежала._   
_\- Почему?_   
_\- Я… Я поругалась с мамой. Взбесилась и ушла._   
_\- Иногда злиться на близких людей нормально, но не стоит сбегать только из-за злости. Это небезопасно для тебя самой. Давай я отведу тебя домой._   
_Девочка кивает и ведёт его к своему дому. Он держит её за руку всю дорогу, уверяя, что всё будет в порядке и мама будет рада её видеть. Когда они наконец-то приходят, мать девочки выбегает наружу и кидается к ней с объятиями._   
_Полиция уже возле дома, и его тут же арестовывают. Он не удивлён и не оскорблён, он просто рад, что девочка в безопасности._   
_Девочка умоляет и просит мать вмешаться, в конце концов, та подходит к офицерам и договаривается, чтобы его отпустили. Когда он уходит прочь, девочка догоняет его и обнимает._   
_«Спасибо», - шепчет она. Он обнимает её в ответ._

_________________________________________

  
Тони вздрогнул и проснулся. Оглянулся вокруг и понял, что снова отключился в мастерской. Это был уже третий раз за неделю, и он искренне удивлялся, что Наташа ещё не ворвалась к нему, чтобы поволочь в постель. В этом месяце она уже ему этим угрожала.  
А потом до него кое-что доходит.  
Тони видел адрес.  
Тони знал адрес девочки, которую _он_ отвёл домой.  
\- ДЖАРВИС! – заорал Тони, усаживаясь в кресло. – Мне срочно нужно пробить адрес!  
В мире оказалось четырнадцать полных совпадений с искомой улицей и номером дома. Небольшой взлом спутника наблюдения – и Тони узнаёт, какой именно дом ему нужен. Он точно такой, как во сне. Тони начинает выяснять детали. Оказывается, девочка действительно существует, и сбегала меньше недели назад.  
Тони влез в костюм и полетел прямо туда.  
Мать девочки, кажется, была в шоке, увидев его на пороге, но позволила поговорить с дочерью. Девочку звали Анна, ей было шестнадцать, и она описала доброго мужчину с мягким акцентом и длинными тёмными волосами. У него была металлическая рука и яркие, но грустные глаза.  
Сердце Тони пропустило удар.  
Девочка улыбнулась ему.  
\- Ты ведь тот самый человек из его снов, правда?  
Тони замер.  
\- Как ты… Что?.. Я не…  
\- До моего дома был целый час пешком, - тихо сказала она. – Ему тоже снились о тебе сны. Он никогда тебя не встречал, но знал, что встретит однажды, и хотел быть достойным тебя, когда это случится.  
Тони улыбнулся и обнял её.  
\- Он уже достоин.

_________________________________________

 

Тони не был уверен, чего именно он ждал, когда Стив его позвал, но точно не этого.  
Стив и Сэм вышли из лифта в общую гостиную, мужчина в клетчатой рубашке и футболке шёл между ними. Тёмные волосы незнакомца спадали ему на плечи, а одежда явно видала и лучшие времена. У него были ярко-голубые глаза и металлическая рука.  
Тони уставился на него.  
\- Тони, это мой лучший друг, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки. Он через многое прошёл...  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Тони, и что-то в его голосе, должно быть, насторожило Баки, потому что он поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он выглядел грустным и смущённым. Но в то же время полным надежды.  
\- Я надеялся, что он сможет остаться с нами, - сказал Стив. – Ты столько сделал для нас, Тони, и я ненавижу просить тебя о чём-то, но он мой лучший друг, и ему нужна помощь. Он мог бы жить со мной на моём этаже... Я обещаю, с нами не будет проблем.  
Он почти умолял. Но Тони едва слышал его слова.  
\- Дайте нам минутку, - попросил Тони. Стив нахмурился и собирался возразить, но Сэм остановил его, положив руку на плечо.  
\- Давай, Кэп, - сказал он, - пойдём на кухню.  
Стив колебался, но позволил Сэму увести себя.  
\- Просто позовите, если мы вам понадобимся, - сказал Стив, продолжая оглядываться на Баки и Тони. Ему никто не ответил.  
Они наконец-то остались одни, смотрели друг на друга мгновение. Потом Тони несколько раз судорожно вздохнул и заговорил.  
\- Здор _о_ во.  
Баки дёрнул уголком рта.  
\- Привет, - сказал он.  
\- Ты же… Я думаю, ты мой… эм… - Тони споткнулся на главном слове, чувствуя себя неуверенно.  
\- Ты выглядишь точно как в моих снах, - ляпнул Баки и отвёл взгляд, увидев, как изумился Тони. – Я редко видел твоё лицо, но иногда ловил случайное отражение, когда ты смотрел в зеркало.  
Баки осторожно шагнул вперёд.  
\- Я потерял свою настоящую метку, - начал он, расстёгивая клетчатую рубашку, обнажая металлическую руку. Потом взялся за край футболки и задрал рукав. – Но однажды я проснулся и увидел это. Они пытались её стереть, но она всегда возвращалась. Я не знаю как, но… Она точно такая же, как была с рождения.  
Тони смотрел. Там, на руке, был красная звезда. Та же форма, тот же угол, тот же оттенок…  
Тони снова посмотрел Баки в глаза, немного неуверенно. Он так безумно хотел верить, но что если это всё обман, очередная ловушка безумного мира?  
\- Откуда мне знать, что это правда? – спросил он, протягивая дрожащую руку к звезде на руке Баки. Когда он наконец прикасается к метке, они оба вздрагивают от потока тепла, проходящего по их телам.  
\- Когда тебе было шестнадцать, ты проплакал в ванной три часа, потому что твои родители были заграницей и даже не удосужились тебе позвонить. Ты пошёл в зоомагазин и провёл весь день играя со щенками, а потом купил двоих и притащил домой.  
У Тони отпала челюсть.  
\- Даже Роуди не знал! Как ты…  
\- Я видел это во сне.  
Тони бросился в объятия Баки. Уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи и глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь запахом.  
\- Так это ты мой Супермен, - вздохнул Тони.  
После целой жизни в снах, видя мир глазами своей пары, он не мог поверить, что они наконец-то вместе. Близость делала чувство любви и привязанности, затопившее их, настолько сильным, что он не мог с уверенностью сказать, где заканчивался он сам и начинался Баки.  
Их связь была совсем новой, но очень сильной. И удивительной.  
\- А ты, получается, Лоис Лейн?  
Тони фыркнул, позабавленный сравнением.  
\- Я не очень-то женственный, - ответил он. – Мне стоит тебе это доказать?  
Баки ухмыляется и прижимает Тони покрепче.  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

_________________________________________

  
В следующий раз, когда журналисты спросили Тони о его паре, он просто усмехнулся и притянул Баки поближе.  
\- Я больше не жду своего Супермена.


End file.
